Time Travel is Dangerous and Intriguing
by Sirifoy
Summary: What started out as an innocent meeting, develops into an adventure full of realizations and worries. Join James and Lily as they visit a different time. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a long, windy day at Hogwarts. The seventh year Gryffindors were in their last lesson of the day with the Ravenclaws. In the front of the classroom, a red haired girl was scribbling notes furiously, as her blonde haired friend drew drawings in her notebook, clearly not concentrating on the content of the lesson. Suddenly, a piece of parchment was thrown straightly onto the light haired girl. She quickly opened it and read:

'Marls,

Fancy a quick meeting in the cupboard?

-S'

She turned around and saw a boy with shaggy black hair winking and grinning at her. That young man was Sirius Black, a very popular guy with the ladies in school. His neck length hair and grey orbs appealed girls greatly. She gave him a quick nod, before receiving a look from her red haired friend, Lily Evans.

"Marlene, quit it!", she hissed. Lily was a very bright young woman, who didn't want to get into trouble with any of the professors. She knew that her best friend was involved with Sirius, and yet disapproved it. Marlene shrugged her off and continued drawing.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson. Marlene and Lily quickly gathered their equipment and exited the classroom. In the hallway, they heard Sirius and his best friend James Potter talking loudly.

"Fascinating lesson hey, Padfoot?" Lily immediately recognized Potter's voice.

"Yes, Prongs, especially that bit where I fell asleep!", Padfoot, also known as Sirius, exclaimed before laughing.

This annoyed Lily greatly. She disapproved them, and didn't appreciate them teasing other students and playing tricks. Marlene, on the other hand, secretly enjoyed their tricks but would never let Lily know that. Lily especially despises James Potter.

Lily growled and quickly addressed them before Marlene could react. "No one asked for your opinion on the lesson." Lily seethed at the two boys. Marlene groaned. She witnessed many confrontations between them.

"Hey, flower. Enjoyed the lesson? I just asked about Sirius' opinion." James quickly defended himself. Marlene couldn't help but notice the happy glint in his eyes whenever he saw Lily. She knew that his adoration for Lily was true and pure. Sirius gave Marlene a quick smile.

"Well, not everyone in this school has to hear _your_ conversations, _Potter_." Lily said angrily.

"Sorry, won't do that again." He quickly apologized. Lily stood there, stunned. _What on Earth happened to him?_

She noticed that Marlene and Sirius departed together. "Where are you going?" Lily asked them.

"To the library. I need Sirius' help in Transfiguration." Marlene replied, leaving James and Lily alone. Lily didn't believe that for a second, and knew they left in order to snog in private.

"So your best friend and mine, huh? Who would've thought?" James said and chuckled, to break the ice.

Lily sighed and said "Look, just because they are seeing each other, I won't change the way I feel about you. I still think you're immature and a bully."

James lowered his head and nodded. This troubled Lily a bit, but at least she told him the truth, but not all of it. She recently noticed that he is trying to change his behavior.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." He handed her a note. "Please read this." He said this and walked away, leaving her puzzled.

"He wants to meet me at the Room of Requirement, after dinner." Lily stated. They were eating dinner in the Great Hall.

"What for?" Marlene inquired.

"I have no idea, but it better be good." Lily muttered before placing an omelet on her plate.

"So we'll meet at the common room." Marlene said. Lily nodded.

"How was it at the library? Surely it was interesting, since you've come back disheveled." Lily smirked at her blushing friend.

"It was fine. He asked me to go on a date with him in Hogsmeade." Marlene said confidently. Lily's brilliant green eyes widened.

"Great. It's about time you've made it official." Lily smiled and hugged Marlene. As long as Marlene was happy, she was happy.

When she entered the room, she gasped. She saw James standing with a bouquet of white lilies. "I'm so glad you came, Lily." He said softly as he gave her the flowers.

"Thank you." She politely accepted them. "What did you want to say?"

James sighed and ruffled his short black hair a bit. He usually did this when he felt nervous. "I want to apologize for being an idiot. Everything that I've ever done was to grab your attention. I believe that I've changed, Lily, and for the better, because of you. You made me want to become a better person. Let me show you just how mature I can be. Let's just start as friends. What do you say?"

Lily had never seen him so honest and open. She knew this wasn't just another prank; something in his eyes let her know that this was _real_. She looked down at the lilies and inhaled their alluring scent. She nodded, and looked up at him.

"Sure, James." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her and conjured a vase so Lily put place the bouquet into it. Lily looked around the Room of Requirement and gazed at old pieces of art and broken items.

"Why here?" She asked him.

"Well, I enjoy the mystery. Not many students have heard of this room." James explained, following her.

Lily spotted a shiny, beat up, triangular locket which had an eye engraved in the middle. She was drawn to the engraving and wondered its meaning.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

James chuckled. "I called your name three times. What are you looking at?"

Lily turned to him and presented the locket. "I've never seen this before. Have you?" She asked, as he shook his head. "It came with a note." Lily stated new information.

They opened the note.

'This shows the past, present and future. Choose wisely and it shall appear.'

"Are you sure this isn't one of your tricks?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Lily, I shook my head, meaning that I've never seen it before. This can't be my doing or else I would be lying." James remarked, a bit offended.

"I'm sorry, but clearly it's dangerous to leave it here, if this thing is actually genuine." Lily said. James knew she was right, and came up with an idea.

"How about we try it?"

Lily's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! And what would happen to us? We might be possibly breaking a few school rules."

"What's life without a little risk? If this locket's the real deal, when we won't interact with anyone, except for Dumbledore." James tried to soften her up. He was obviously keen to activate the locket.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this...Fine, let's try it out." He heard her mutter. He flashed a grin at her.

"How about we go to the future?" James suggested.

"Sure."

They tried tapping it, touching the eye, casting a few spells. Nothing worked. As they both touched the locket, they thought deeply about their futures. The eye engraved on the locket changed its color, and the room suddenly brightened and became almost white. They felt the room shudder a bit, and then it stopped. The whiteness faded, and they let go of the locket, causing it to fall.

They were still in the common room, but sensed that the things in the room have changed. James picked up the locket and advised to leave the room. Lily agreed with him, but before they could do so, someone opened the door. A long blonde haired girl with porcelain- like skin and grey eyes gazed at them. James knew _those_ eyes.

"Who are you?" James asked her.

"I'm Evelyn Black." She fixated her gaze at them.

"Why do I have a feeling she knows us?" James mumbled to Lily.

"I _do_ know you, James and Lily." She said before loosening her Gryffindor tie.

"Oh you're in Gryffindor, great!" James cheered. He was very proud of his house.

"Yeah, like my parents." Evelyn said proudly.

"Could you tell us the date?" Lily asked kindly.

"November 1st, 1997." Evelyn replied plainly.

James and Lily shared a worried look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I**

"It's definitely 1997." Lily said, looking at the Daily Prophet. Evelyn took James and Lily to Dumbledore's office. Lily wanted to know about the time and what happens to her. However, she knew that if events are changed, then terrible consequences may occur. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered his office. Lily couldn't help but detect shock in McGonagall's eyes.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. Please explain how you've managed to travel this far through time." Professor Dumbledore requested calmly. They sat down and explained how they did so.

He examined the locket and said "This allows only traveling for a matter of a week or two. I haven't encountered with this in years. You see, when the eye glows fully, that means your journey is over, and since it has already begun to glow, I sense that you have a few days in 1997. I strongly recommend you don't share too many details about yourselves with anyone."

"It's good to see you again." Professor McGonagall finally managed to utter. James and Lily gave her a smile. They knew she was excited, despite her stern expression on her face.

"We've already met Evelyn, and she knows us for some reason." James said.

"That is because-"

"Albus" Professor McGonagall cut him, trying to warn him.

"She's your goddaughter." Professor Dumbledore beamed.

They turned to look at Evelyn, who was waving shyly at them. James looked at her again and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "She's Sirius's daughter." He stated as the professor nodded.

"Who's her mother then?" Lily inquired. She had a guess, but wanted confirmation. Evelyn very much wanted to tell them and looked at the professors for approval.

"Since you will assist them, you may tell them." Professor Dumbledore said, ignoring McGonagall's look.

"My mother is Marlene Black, previously McKinnon. She gave birth to me in 1979, and it was believed that she died in 1981, but that wasn't true. We were in hiding because of Voldemort. Dad was in Azkaban for twelve years for committing a crime that he didn't do. We were reunited and spent time together until my father was murdered." Evelyn said this while fighting tears.

Lily and James were horrified. What was the crime? Why was Sirius murdered? What happened to them? Lily slung her arm around James's shoulder for support; James and Sirius were very close friends, some considered them to be 'brothers'.

Questions swarmed James and Lily's minds, as they were silent in Dumbledore's office. "I know this is too much to handle at the moment. I suggest that your students return to the common room and rest. I believe we have a vacant room for our previous Head Boy and Girl." Professor Dumbledore addressed Professor McGonagall.

Before they were about to leave, a soft knock was heard and the door opened slightly to reveal a young man with disheveled black hair and his green eyes scanned the room.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" He asked before staring at Lily and James, who looked back at him. The boy's eyes widened when he realized who they were.

"What are they doing here?" He asked suspiciously and slowly. Evelyn approached him, trying to calm him down.

"No, Ev! Professors, what are they doing here?" He asked again, brushing Evelyn off.

"Potter, Lily and James have come across with a time traveling device and arrived to our time." Professor McGonagall explained.

 _Potter?_ James didn't have a large family, so this young man couldn't possibly be a cousin's son. He noticed the infamous Potter hair and then looked at his eyes which were green, like Lily's _. Lily_. 

"Harry, I know this is confusing, but they're the real thing. I told them about my parents." Evelyn said.

"What's the point? Their memories would probably get erased. I never got the chance to be with them, Ev." Harry said, upset.

"We're your parents, aren't we?" Lily, who was unusually quiet, managed to ask. She got up from the chair.

"Yes." He answered.

James was thrilled when he heard his, and Lily knew that. He was about to jump off from his seat and shout, but was stopped by Lily. She looked at James and said "Not now." She smiled at him and approached Harry.

She took a good look at her son, who was at awe of her beauty. The same eyes, but everything else he inherited from James. "I have a handsome son." Lily said, before she shed a few tears.

Harry pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear "Hi, Mum."

Despite the awkward way he addressed her, she kept hugging him. Merlin knows how much he needed this now. He craved to see them for the longest time and fed only on stories about them, but it was never enough; he was insatiable when to came to his parents.

James watched them hug. He couldn't believe that he would father a child with his long-time sweetheart. He wanted to know everything: how it happened, when the wedding took place, and how Harry was like as a baby. He didn't understand – why would Lily ever give him a chance? He never stopped pestering her and wooing her every chance he got. After Lily and Harry parted, they looked at him. James inspected Harry's face – same long nose, same sharp chin, same eye size, but definitely not the same color, as he was mesmerized with his son's eyes as he was with his loved one's eyes. "Come here, Harry." James pulled his son into a tight hug.

James felt Harry tremble in his arms. He looked at Lily, as if to ask her if Harry trembled in her arms too, and she nodded her head. He remembered that Harry hadn't spent much time with them. But why?

They finished their conversation with the professors and left Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, will you do it?" McGonagall asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Erase their memory, like Potter mentioned."

"It's inevitable, Minerva. We cannot change the past." He said, and with that, they sat in Dumbledore's office, equally heartbroken.

 **II**

As the four of them walked to the Gryffindor dorms, three seventh year male students stopped to stare at Evelyn – she was clearly sought among the male population in Hogwarts. James and Lily noticed this and chuckled.

"She's definitely her father's daughter." Lily said as James nodded.

Harry couldn't stop gazing at his parents. He was still stunned that they were _here_ , right beside him.

As they arrived, Harry muttered the password, and the portrait door opened to reveal a slightly bushy haired girl and a tall red haired boy running to his direction. "How did it go with Dumbledore?" the girl asked.

"We didn't talk about you know what, Hermione." Harry addressed her, moving aside to reveal his parents.

Hermione and the boy were shocked. "Blimey, Harry!" He called out.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Ron, meet my parents, James and Lily Potter. These are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry introduced as they shook hands.

"Weasley? Are your parents Arthur and Molly?" Lily asked.

Ron nodded. "How'd you know?"

"They're some of the kindest people I know." Lily smiled at him, who nervously smiled back.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but how did you get here?" Hermione asked Lily and James. They showed her the locket, as she carefully inspected it.

"I've never seen or heard about this before." She said in awe.

"You can't know _everything_ , Herms." Evelyn remarked jokingly while receiving a 'shut-up' look from Ron. Harry updated Ron and Hermione what was discussed in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, you should tell them everything." Ron advised as Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"Their memories will most likely be erased, Ron." Hermione stated.

"It doesn't matter. I think it's more of a psychological process. I read about it in a muggle magazine once." Evelyn explained.

"Tell us anyway, Harry, please. We want to know what happens." James urged.

"Harry, you have nothing to lose." Evelyn said while crossing her arms on her chest. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, it all started when Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow…" Harry began. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I**

Harry felt relieved and excited that he could share his story with his parents. However, he was heartbroken that their memories would eventually be erased. Dumbledore ordered the new visitors not to walk around the castle, since he didn't want any problems and confusion. A vacant room was found for James and Lily.

"You've been through so much, Harry." Lily said softly. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Evelyn, James and Lily were sitting in the room.

"A basilisk in second year, the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year. Those are just some of the few things. I can't believe it!" James ran his fingers through his hair.

"There's more. Harry's a Seeker." Evelyn interjected proudly.

"Good Lord! Are you really? Since when?" James clapped his son on the back.

"Since my first year." Harry replied shyly. This was a rare accomplishment.

Lily gasped. James's eyes twinkled in pride.

"I didn't tell you about Sirius. You see, I know Evelyn blurted out a lot of information, but she didn't tell you everything. Sirius was my godfather and during my third year, I discovered that he didn't kill Peter." Harry shared.

"What? What does Peter have to do with this?" James asked, setting up from the chair he sat on.

"Harry, are you sure?" Ron asked, worried. Harry ignored him.

"You made him your Secret Keeper. That was a huge mistake because he was the one who informed Voldemort your whereabouts. Voldemort tried to kill me but the spell rebounded." Harry continued.

"You save the best for last." James sarcastically commented.

"My father was depressed because he was convinced you to make Peter the Secret Keeper. He felt it was his fault that you were murdered." Evelyn said.

"I think we should let them rest and think things over, let the information sink in. If you need us, you know how to find us." Hermione smiled as Harry handed the Marauder's map to his father.

"Amazing! I'm surprised how it is so well- kept. I left mine with Padfoot." James's mood changed. _Padfoot_. Harry hadn't heard that name for a long time.

They parted ways and Lily and James examined the room. Lily was thankful for the single beds in the room. James, on the other hand, was secretly disappointed about it.

"This is insane!"

"What is?" James reacted to Lily's sudden comment.

"Travelling to the future, meeting _our_ son and listening to his stories. I want to say that I don't believe him, but I can't. The way he talked about us and his past really moved me." She replied. They found pajamas inside the closet and new sets of clothes. James pulled long silver fabric from his back pocket.

"This would help us around the castle." James cheekily said.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" She asked.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor!" He answered, joking about his professors. Lily laughed.

"How did you -?"

"My father gave it to me." James cut her off. He could tell she was impressed.

"Brilliant. Now we could walk around, undetected." She said.

"Well, not quite. The map can detect people in invisibility cloaks." He corrected her.

"We have to be careful then." Lily smirked cunningly at him, who faked a shocked reaction.

"Good night, Potter."

"James." He corrected her.

"Good night, James." She repeated.

"Good night, Lily." He said before she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

 **II**

Harry woke up smiling for the first time in a long time. He felt somewhat safer now that his parents are around. He and the others went downstairs for breakfast. While they ate, Harry felt a presence near him. He thought Lily and James were using the invisibility cloak. He heard a quite _shhh_ which immediately confirmed his suspicion. Yes, he felt safer.

After that, Lily and James ate breakfast in their room. An elf provided them a large tray with delicious food.

"How long are we stuck here?" James asked Lily.

"It has the number 48 engraved on the bottom of the locker, so I'm guessing we have 48 hours." She answered, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"So we have 24 hours left. Do you think we could confirm it with Dumbledore?"

"It's worth a try. We need to use the cloak again." Lily relished on the idea. James grinned at her and finished his breakfast.

"Let's go." James wrapped the cloak around him and her. With that, they left their room.

By using the map, they knew Dumbledore as in his office, and more importantly, alone. They arrived at his office and pulled off the cloak.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. How may I help?" Dumbledore knew they would come again.

Lily presented James's question to which Dumbledore replied "Yes, Miss Evans. You're correct; you have 24 hours, meaning tomorrow the locket will take you back to your original year. There is something I wish to inform you. I won't erase your memories."

James's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You won't, Professor?" Lily asked, equally stunned.

Dumbledore shook his head and said "No, because the locket would."

 **III**

"I can't believe it! Like Dumbledore said, it's inevitable."

"Keep your voice down, James. We're invisible, but people can still hear us."

"Oh, right. Bugger."

They were walking back with the cloak on them and trying their best to stay out of students' and teachers' ways. They were soon back in their room and figuring out what to do. What would they do now? Find more information in the library?

"It wouldn't help us anyway, Lily. The locket would _obliviate_ our memories."

Lily remained quiet for some time, until she asked a surprising question.

"What do you see in me?"

"I beg your pardon?" James thought he didn't hear right.

"What do you see in me?" She repeated.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "I think you're incredible. I love the way you toss your hair whenever you're angry. I also love your smile. I like it how your eyebrows furrow when you're working on something. I practically adore everything about you."

"You notice many things that I do." Lily said quietly.

"I know that I act like a prat at times and I want to show you that I'm mature and considerate. Please give me a chance to prove it." James pleaded softly.

Lily wasn't sure what to say. She knew in her heart that this would be the last time he would ask her out. She said an answer which surprised them both.

"I'll think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I**

James couldn't sleep; he was still shocked by her answer. Never in his life did he expect her to consider going out with him. Usually, he would receive a slap or a threat of hexing him. He pretended to sleep but knew that Lily was awake and talking.

 _'Who in the world is she talking to?_ ', he thought to himself.

"What's this?" He heard Lily say.

Lily referred to a bright light that appeared in the room.

"Hello, Lily." The bright light spoke to her as it transformed into a young woman with the same hair and eye color as Lily's. She looked a bit older than Lily and was heavily pregnant.

"Do you recognize me?" The mysterious figure asked. Lily was able to recognize the image and knew it was her.

"You're an older vision of me. How am I able to see this?" Lily asked in confusion.

"That's right, I'm Lily Potter. Let's not wake James up. Follow me."

The younger Lily followed her, surprised. _'Good God, I marry James!'_

James got up hastily and quietly followed them. They went to the common room and James hid behind the stairs.

"Lily, I came to tell you something important." The pregnant Lily said.

"Is this one of James's jokes? It isn't funny."

"No, he has nothing to do with it. Give him a chance. He's not that bad."

"I already told him that I'd think about it." The younger version of Lily said sharply.

"If you say 'no' again, you'll be missing on great love. He has done so much for you, me, I mean, us." The other chuckled. Lily smiled.

"Well, he _is_ trying his best."

"Did you know that during sixth year, James saved Severus? He saved him from Remus, who transformed into a werewolf."

Younger Lily was dumbstruck. _'Why on earth would he do that?'_

"Out of love for us. He knew that Severus meant to us, and he didn't want us to think any less of him. The second reason was he's human; he would have never let anyone be in danger." The older Lily answered, as if reading her mind. The younger Lily knew about Remus's lycanthropy and n spite of that they are good friends.

James took a glance at the vision and gasped lightly. He thought she looked so beautiful, carrying Harry in her belly. The younger Lily's head turned quickly to his direction as he pulled his head back so it wouldn't be seen. James hoped she didn't hear him.

"It was nothing." Younger Lily said.

"I said what has to be said. I'll let you sleep. Good night and good luck." The older of Lily vanished, leaving the younger one alone in the common room. She was still overwhelmed by the new piece of information: James saved Severus.

"Lily? You're alright?" James stood near her. Lily gasped at the sight of him; she thought she was alone. She nodded.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Everything. I saw you leaving the room, so it got me worried." He earnestly replied.

"Did you risk your life for Severus, as she said?"

"It was a terrible night. Remus was more aggressive than usual. Snape followed us to the Shrieking Shack. Remus found him and almost attacked him, if it weren't for me." James answered.

"You've certainly surprised me this year. With this and your dedication to the responsibilities of being a Head Boy."

"I promised you I'd be good." James looked deep into her eyes and came closer. Lily looked at his lips and then into his eyes. Her lips touched his lips tenderly. They deepened the kiss. James parted away, shocked.

"Whoa! Does this mean you still have to think about it?" He asked stupidly.

Lily shook her head and smiled. "No, silly, now shut up and kiss me."

 **II**

The new couple had a soundless sleep. The next morning was James and Lily's last morning in 1997. They heard a soft knock at the door. Harry opened it with a tray of breakfast.

"Morning. Thought you'd like some breakfast before you leave." Harry smiled gently at them as they approached him.

"Eat with us. Please." Lily insisted. They sat around a small rectangular table and ate together a breakfast which Harry would never forget.

"Where are you friends, Harry?" James asked.

"They had the idea that I wanted to spend time alone with you today." Harry replied. He was upset that they have to leave, but knew it wasn't right for them to stay.

"Dumbledore wants us to part ways in the Room of Requirement. It's much more private." Harry continued. Lily and James nodded in comprehension. It was a bittersweet breakfast.

After that, they headed to the Room of Requirement sadly. They knew they didn't have much time together; the locket made sure of that.

"As you know, Harry, the locket will erase any memory from our time here. I just wanted to say that I'm damn proud that I'll have you as a son." James said, sniffing away some tears. Lily caressed his arm for support.

"I couldn't agree more with James, my dear Harry." Lily beamed at her son.

"That's probably the first time you've agreed about together." Harry chuckled. The locket began to shudder and the eye changed its color. Harry knew it was almost time. He hugged his mother first and kissed her cheek. He then hugged James and slipped a piece of parchment into his left pocket. James didn't notice this and parted from him.

"We wish you all the best." James said.

"We hope to have a better future together." Lily said, crying. Then, the room brightened and became white. Then it stopped. The bright lights faded and Harry was alone in the room. Harry felt incredible lucky to have met his parents and would never forget the opportunity of being with them.

 **III**

Lily and James returned to 1977. They recognized their common room and saw Marlene and Sirius running to them.

"Where have you been, Lily?" Marlene worried about Liiy.

"James? You alright? You've disappeared!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We're fine, don't worry." James reassured them. Deep down, they recalled a trip but don't remember where and when. James by chance put his hand in his left pocket and felt a piece of parchment. James took it out and opened it.

'Keep an eye on Peter' 

Sirius peered over and read the note.

"Why would we do that? He's harmless." He responded.

"Dunno, mate, but it seems important. Don't say anything to Wormtail." James answered as the four of them sat by the fireplace in the common room. Lily took James's hand and smiled at him. To their friends' shock, they kissed. They felt this is an interesting beginning of their lives together.

 **Sirifoy: Thanks a lot to those who read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story!**


End file.
